A little snow
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Everyone knows the heroine of this story is Nanami Haruka but what if there was another heroine who is the oposite of her? Meet Yuki who's always staring out in space in her own world
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one :**_

_**Snow filled sky**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki's POV<strong>_

"Today's the day..." I said as an afterthought as I walked through the snow covered street

I wish the whole world could get cover in snow. Isn't snow just that beautiful? Alas not everyone gets why I think this. I guess people will never truly understand me...even I don't. But these trivial things don't matter. If people knew everything about each other it wouldn't be fun anymore.

"Ah sorry" I absent mindedly said as I bumped into someone

"Woof! Woof!"

I blinked and looked down to see a white dog...or maybe it's another color but the snow made it seem white. But I do know that he's eyes are yelllow.

"Beautiful..." I said looking down on him

He started shaking

"Are you cold?" I asked as I bend down to his height

"A-arf!" he barked

I smiled at him and held my hand out

"Baka..of course it's cold." I said

He kept looking at my hand in confusion

"In winter when cold...people share their warmth with each other...I think. So anyways how about it?" I said

He ran into my hands and I picked him up as I stood up. I placed him inside my coat and hugged him.

"Arf..." he barked in content as he snuggled up to me

I chuckled and started patting him as I made my way to the entrance exam. I'm still early considering I woke up at five today. In the corner of my eyes I saw a limo...in the limo a boy was staring outside looking directly at me. I smiled and waved my hand as a 'hello'.

He blinked but then returned it with a smile as the limo passed by. I wonder if he's taking the exam too...

"Arf?" the dog barked

I blinked realizing I stopped walking and gave a sheepish smile "Oh well...let's keep going"

* * *

><p>"Please..I really want to take that entrance examintation!" a girl with reddish-orange hair yelled<p>

I tilted my head in confusion "What's going on there?"

"Arf!"

"Yeah I still have time so we can check it out boy" I said as I walked closer to the scene

"Forget it! No one is allowed after the pass time" a guard (?) said

'But she's not even ten minutes late' I thought

The girl tried to persuade them and a guard accidently pushed her. Before the girl could fall I catched her.

"...Oh great I got involved" I muttered under my breath

"Hey just go home already...there's always next year" I said

"She's right just go home already!" a guard said

"Please..please wait!" the girl cried

I felt the snow stop falling on me and looked up to see a boy with red hair using his umbrella to 'help' us.

"Are you okay? I wouldn't want you to catch a cold" he said as he offered his hand to the girl

The girl took it and finaly was off me.

The boy then offered me a hand as well "Thank you" I quietly said

"Who are you?" the guard asked the red hair

"An examinee. Hey, you can see how badly she wants it. Why not let her in? She'" he said

"There's still thirthy minutes left before the exam starts...cut the girl some slack." I added

"Can't do it. Late is late. Being less than punctual is proof that she doesn't belong at Satome" the guard answered

"That depends on the reason , doesn't it?" a masculine voice said

I glanced at the person who was stepping out of a limo as the driver quickly went to his side with an umbrella. He started walking towards us

"This lady is late because she stopped to help a lost child. If I had known this Little Lamb was going to take the academy entrance exam today , I would've given her a lift along with another Lamb" he said glancing at me and came to a stop

"See , this little girl she helped lost her umbrella." he said handing the girl an umbrella "Don't worry though. I bought her a new one and she seems to like it"

"Well.." I said earning everyone's attention

"A student who helps a lost child when it's snowing outside is Satome material , right?" I asked

"Right" he said

"Exactly! So let her take the test." the red hair said

"Please!" the girl bowed

"How many times do I have to say 'no'?" the guard asked but then his phone rang

I smirked "Looks like the Little Lamb will get her chance" I said loud enough for everyone to hear

They stopped trying to persuade the guard and looked at me in confusion. I tilted my head "Did I say that outloud?" I asked

"Yes..but what did you mean?" the red hair asked

I pointed at the guard who was on the phone "Look"

"Understood" the guard said as he hung up

He walked over to us "It's okay. You can go in" he told the girl

"Then..." the girl said

"They're making an exception. You can take the test" the guard explained

"Thank you!" the girl bowed

"You did it!" the red hair said

"Thank you" she told the red hair

She turned towards the other boy "Thank you" she bowed and then turned towards me "Thank you"

"You've got a way with words" the red hair said as he placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder

The other boy placed his hands on the girl "Good luck on the exam , Little Lamb." he said

He then did the same to me "You too angel"

"So now I'm an angel?" I asked

He smiled and released me as he winked "Let's meet again in april" he said as he glanced at me and the other girl

"Let's all do our best!" the red hair said doing a peace sign or is it a win sign?

"Yes!" the girl nodded with a bright smile

"Whatever" I said as I walked towards the academy's examanation room while giving them a short wave

"Arf!" the dog barked

I blinked "Oh I still have you...hey can you be quiet? If they find out I bought a dog I'll fail" I said

"Arf.." the dog barked in the most quiet tone ever

"Thank you" I said as I continued walking

After that I passed. I adopted the dog and named him Bolt...because that's an awesome name in my opinion. Bolt and I spend the majority of the day in my appartment , on the streets or simply lazing about.

And then april came.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki's profile so far<strong>_

_**Hair : Light blue**_

_**Eyes : dark blue**_

_**Height : 150 cm**_

_**Family : ?**_

_**Likes : snow**_

_**Dislikes : ?**_


	2. Saotome

_**Chapter two :**_

_**Saotome Academy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki's POV<strong>_

I sighed looking at the clear sky "I wish it was still winter...but at the same time I love the clear sky. I really can't seem to make a decision..." I mused out loud as I walked on the streets

"Arf!" Bolt replied

"Yeah boy I like the rain too...wait" I said as I stopped walking

He tilted his head in confusion as I face palmed "I forgot to lock the door."

He barked in amusement

"Well it's not like anything bad will happen. Besides _you're _supposed to be guarding my home" I accused with a chuckle

Bolt started rubbing his head on my leg and I picked him up

"You really are lazy...I'll walk you until the academy" I said as he snuggled in my hold

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

"Haruka! Yay! Haruka we're in the same class!" Tomochika said as she hugged her friend Haruka

"Shibuya-san.." Haruka smiled

"Shibuya-san? Just call me Tomo-chan! Especialy since we'll be living together now." Tomochika said

"Sure" Haruka agreed

The two roomates made their way to the opening ceremony.

"Well, everyone , we-" the annoucer was caught off as a white dog ran onto the stage

"Arf!" the dog barked as he tripped the man letting him fall

Everyone was confused as a blue haired girl wearing the school uniform walked up to the stage and picked the energetic dog up. The girl then grabbed the mic from the man

"Welcome to the Saotome Academy welcoming ceremony. I..uh yeah time for a speech!" the girl exclaimed

Laughing was heard

"Anyone who doesn't know love , don't think to speak of songs! Just leave here at once!" a masculine voice said

"There!" the blue haired girl pointed to a building

A weirdly dressed man started laughing "The beating of the heart is the first source of music"

He then jumped off the building and started bouncing thanks to wires being atached to him "Yes , my friends. The headmaster is me , Shining Saotome!"

He then bounded to the stage and started dancing

The blue haired girl joined in perfectly mimicking his moves

"Music is love!" he exclaimed

"Love is music!" the blue haired girl exclaimed making Saotome's grin grow bigger

Finaly someone who understands him!

The girl then yawned and walked off the stage deciding to skip the rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Class A<strong>_

"He used to be the super idol , Shining Saotome" Tomochika said

The two continued chatting until a certain red head interrupted "That was you!"

Haruka gasped in realization

"All right! We're in the same class!" the boy cheered

Haruka stood up and thanked the boy for helping her on the day of the exam.

"So this is lifesaver A?" Tomochika asked

"A?" Haruka asked

"I'm Itoki Otoya. Nice to meet you!" he smiled offering his hand

"I'm Tomochika Shibuya. Nice to meet you" Tomochika said ignoring the hand

"I'm Nanami Haruka" Haruka introduced herself

"Huh? Haruka-chan then. Anyways good thing you were able to take the test" Itoki said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki's POV<strong>_

I stood in front of my classroom door. I placed my hand on the door and opened it

"-Saotome Academy!"

I interrupted a speech.

The teacher and everyone else looked at me as I closed the door.

"Late on the first day?" the teacher asked

I nodded "Sorry" I softly said

The teacher clasped her hands together in realization "You're the girl from this morning's welcoming ceremony!"

I nodded again

"Why are you late?" the teacher asked

"Are you a man or a woman?" I seriously asked

The whole class gasped as I looked at the teacher with a serious expression

"You don't know about me!?" the teacher asked

I chuckled "I was just kidding. It's a pleasure to have you as my sensei Ringo-san"

"Please just call me Ringo-sensei. Take a seat so I can continue"

And that is how I expertly avoid discussing the reason why I was late.

I sat next to the girl from the entrance exam. She seemed surprised to see me.

Ringo-sensei finished his speech and gave us a break. He said we can leave for lunch when the bell rings.

"Ano..I'm Nanami Haruka. Thank you for helping me during the entrance exam" Nanami bowed to me

"So this is lifesaver B?" another girl asked

"I was just passing by" I stated as I took out my phone

"I'm Tomochika Shibuya"

"I'm Itoki Otoya"

I blinked and look at the two who seemed to be waiting for me to introduce myself

"I'm...I- uh can't remember" I sadly said

"Eh!?" they asked in unision earning the attention of the whole class

"You have amnesia?" Tomochika asked

"...I was in a car accident last year..at least that's what the doctors told me." I explained

They gave me a look of pity

Ringo-sensei flicked me in the forehead

I rubbed my forehead with a pout

"Your acting is really convincing but this isn't the time for that" he scolded

"Acting?" Haruka asked

"And scene!" I smiled at her

"Now properly introduce yourself" Ringo-sensei instructed

I nodded and stood up. I bowed

"I'm-"

*RING RING*

I smirked "Saved by the bell" I said as I walked away

Before I could escape a blur came in my vision as a man tried to hug me...I was saved my another boy with dark blue hair

"Thank you" I smiled at the boy

"No need to thank me" he said as he released me

"Not again Na-chan!" Itoki said

"Does she remind you of Elizabeth too?" Tomochika asked

Na-chan nodded "So small and cute!"

"I have a feeling he's talking about a dog" I said

"You're right" Haruka nodded

"I'm Shinomiya Natsuki. I love things that are small and cute" Natsuki said offering his hand

I shook his hand "Pleasure to meet you"

I glanced at the other boy "I'm Hijirikawa Masoto" he said

"Well I'm Yuki , pleased to meet all of you" I said with a grin

* * *

><p>"Anyways what are you going to eat? I'm going to get a hamburger" Tomo-chan said<p>

"You have to pay with this card. Tomo-chan. Wait!" Haruka ran after her

'What a klutz' I thought as I catched her before she fell but her card did fall

"Got it. Safe!" a boy with blond hair and blue eyes said

Haruka stood up and I straightened up

"Here" he said handing Haruka the card

"Thank you" Haruka thanked

"Careful there Munchkin" a masculine voice said

"Munchkin?" the boy with blond hair asked

"I had my eyes on these two ladies first" the limo boy said

"Ren! My name isn't 'Munchkin'! It's Kurusu Syo!" Syo yelled

Haruka looked a bit confused but nonetheless "Um thank you for helping me out on the day of the entrance exam!" she thanked

"Meeting you again must be fate." Ren smiled at us

"A flirt like always"

We turned around to see Masoto

'Now this is just getting to dramatic' I thought

"And as always you're a stiff" Ren said walking over to him

"W-what!? Lifesaver C was Jinguji Ren?" Tomo-chan asked

"Yes...do you know him?" Haruka asked

I quickly grabbed my phone and snapped a photo.

'Haruka x Tomochika' I thought as I quickly saved the photo

I kept staring at the photo and send it to a close friend of mine who likes these stuff.

_Thank you Yuki-chan! _

**Don't add 'chan' to my name...it sounds weird coming from you**

_Stiff!_

And so the two of us text and I didn't pay attention to anything around me

"The level of male are off the charts!" Tomo-chan said

I blinked realizing I sat down in some point of time

"No romance allowed Tomo" I said as I put my phone away

"Welcome back Yuki" Tomo said

"Level?" Haruka asked

"It's hard being a girl with so many princes around. I guess you could say they're 'princes of song'" Tomo said

My grip on the cup I was holding tightened up a bit and it broke.

"Yuki?" Haruka and Tomo asked

"Oops...I accidently spilled it on my skirt...lucky I ordered water huh? Well see you guys around" I said as I grabbed the hamburger for Bolt and walked to my room.

I still need to move the stuff from my appartment into my dorm room but all in due time.

I opened the door to my room and saw all the boxes.

'Too tired' I thought as I walked over to my bed and plopped down

"Arf!" Bolt barked as he jumped on top next to me

I patted his head "Hungry?"

He barked and I handed him the burger.

'Saotome Academy...just wait I'll make sure to debut'

I'll be a composer and a singer

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	3. Fireflies

_**Chapter three :**_

_**Fireflies**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

Light snoring could be heard in Yuki's room as she slept. To her it was a lucky break that no one else had to share a room with her. She prefers being alone...or at least having her own room...she's too lazy to decide.

However her trusty dog Bolt had a mischevious smile as he bit her finger.

"Arf?" he asked as he realized the girl didn't even flinch

He bit deeper , deeper and deeper until finaly the girl groaned

"...Now I'll never know what happened to the flying mint bunny..." she sadly muttered not even noticing the blood coming off her finger

"Arf!" the dog barked

She lazily looked at him "Bolt? Don't be so loud...if they find out I kept you here I'll be expelled" she said

Bolt ran over to her and started patting his paw at her leg

"Arf , arf!" he barked

"A..walk? You woke me up for a walk?" Yuki asked in disbelief

"Arf" Bolt barked

Yuki sighed and got up. She glanced at her window "Well it is a beautiful night..." she said looking at the stars in awe

She walked to her window and jumped out...lucky her that she was on the first floor. She saw Bolt struggling to jump over and giggled as she helped him.

"Okay...if you're going to do your business make sure not to do it in plain sight" she ordered as she began walking

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Haruka yelled chasing after a cat<p>

Yuki blinked "Looks like both of us have troublesome pets...huh?" she pondered as she quietly followed Haruka

"Where'd that kitty go?" Haruka pondered out loud

"So the pet left the owner behind huh? I'm sure you wouldn't do that B-" Yuki lazily blinked again noticing Bolt had disapeared

She yawned not even bothered because somehow Bolt always knows where to find her

"I'm Ichinose Tokiya" the blue haired man introduced himself

'I smell lies...' Yuki thought as she hid behind a tree

"But you're really Hayato-sama...right?" Haruka asked

Then the headmaster appeared stating that he was hear the whole time creeping Yuki out.

The headmaster convinced Haruka that Tokiya is not Hayato and Tokiya said something to offend Hayato making Haruka mad about him talking about his brother like that.

Haruka...the poor girl who can't see through deception left after the headmaster said it was getting late.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for-" Tokiya started but was cut off as the headmaster began laughing again<p>

"There is no need to thank me Tokiya-kuun!" he exclaimed

"..." Tokiya stayed sillent

"Miss Yuki!" the headmaster said

"...Ah..I got caught" Yuki lazily said as she came out of the tree and walked towards the headmaster

"You were here the whole time just like me!" the headmaster proudly said

Yuki nodded "Somehow I feel like a stalker..." she muttered

"Well-" the head master began but was cut off

"I know that Tokiya is Hayato...or should I say Hayato is Tokiya?" Yuki lazily said

"Wrong , you are-"

"Right...I know I'm a genius get over it..." she yawned cutting the headmaster off yet again

"I'm that idiot's younger twin" Tokiya stated once again

"..You're a good actor...but just like singing you don't have heart" Yuki bluntly said

Tokiya's eyes widened hearing those words again

"What's your true goal for attending this school?" Yuki seriously asked all aura of being lazy gone

Tokiya stayed sillent as the headmaster sighed and explained the situation to Yuki

Yuki giggled when he was done explaining earning confused looks

She blinked "As long as you still have that mindset you're songs will _**never **_have heart...don't jooke with me. As you are now you'll never become a 'prince of song'..." she said

"I just want to debut as-" he started

"Nope , having that mindset...the others are closer to being a 'prince of song' than you are...unlike you they have heart..you can feel the passion" Yuki said as if she was talking to a kid

"Someone like you who can't do better doesn't have room to talk" Tokiya said finaly snapping

Yuki chuckled in amusement "..Really now? My goal is bigger than yours so seeing you like this is just...sad. Let me show you what a _true star _is capable of" she said

The headmaster and Tokiya stayed sillent as the girl took a deep breath and glanced at her surroundings. She then had a soft smile and started humming

The headmaster and Tokiya's eyes widened as they saw the fireflies surround the girl as she gave off a pink aura

She kept looking at the fireflies in awe as her mouth opened

_"You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave tear drops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare"_

She then looked at the two in front of her

_"I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly"_

She sung as she twirled around along with the fireflies

_"It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems"_

She sung as she winked at Tokiya

_"'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs"_

She then started dancing silly

_"As they tried to teach me how to dance"_

The fireflies landed on her head

_"A foxtrot above my head"_

She then jumped over the ones bellow her feet

_"A sock hop beneath my bed"_

She pointed above herself as all the fireflies came and formed a huge ball

_"The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_(Thread, thread...)"_

The fireflies and her continued

_"I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_(Ha-ha)"_

She then gazed sadly at the fireflies as they began to leave

_"To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_(Said farewell)" _

She smiled as one of them stood on her point finger and flew away

_"But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar"_

As all the fireflies left but still glowed and she turned back to the two

_"I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"_

As she finished the fireflies stopped glowing and her aura left

The two stared at her in awe

She smirked at Tokiya "Catch up if you can...I'll be waiting" she quietly said the last part to herself as she left the scene

Tokiya was frustrated and the headmaster was grinning

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter but meh!<strong>_

_**I'll make a longer one by the end of the week**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The lovely ore-sama45 : <strong>Yes she is short isn't she? Thanks for your review! :p_

**_AnimeGirl4891 _**_: I'll think about it...but I'll probably put a vote for you guys to decide _

**_Yuki Kaito :_**_ T-thanks! It means a lot to me :)_

**_animagirl :_**_ Oh don't worry she's aiming for all...and she has a pretty good reason too _

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_Special thanks to those who followed/favorited my story_

**Please review..it will make me update faster. (Challenge : If I get five reviews I'll update tomorrow).**

**Also if you have anything you want to happen feel free to PM me or add it in your review**


	4. Chapter 4

_**IMPORTANT!**_

I realized that having almost 30 stories doesn't really help the mind especially when most of them are just too hard to write or just doesn't get much credit. So I decided to let the people who actually reads this decide which ten stories I'll keep. The ones that I keep will be updated at least every three days, _I promise._

* * *

><p>Rules:<p>

ten stories you think is interesting

2. If possible state why you want me to continue it

3. No voting twice

* * *

><p>So without further explaining here are the stories I currently have :<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A little Snow :<strong>

Anime : Prince-sama

_Plot : Everyone knows the heroine of this story is Nanami Haruka but what if there was another heroine who is the opposite of her? Meet Yuki who's always staring out in space in her own world_

* * *

><p><strong>A play of twists <strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot : What would happen if you woke up one day without any memories...just a few trivial facts about yourself in a forest? Follow the story of Naminé in this OC falls into the Naruto world but with twists_

* * *

><p><strong>Before Blast : <strong>

Anime : Death Note

_Plot : A death that wasn't supposed to happen leads to Beyond Birthday having a little sister who comes from our world. Before Blast , does she want justice? If yes , what is her meaning for the word 'justice'._

* * *

><p><strong>Boredom :<strong>

Anime : Death Note

_Plot : _

_Roxy is a girl who's bored with her life and one day a shinigami appeared offering a deal . Read to find out_

* * *

><p><strong>Contract with the devil :<strong>

Anime : One Piece/ Fairy Tail

_Plot : To bring her nakama back she made a contract with a devil. Though she didn't expect to get thrown into another world she will not break the contract...for her nakama. Rated T for now_

* * *

><p><strong>Cresent Moon :<strong>

Anime : Assasination classroom

_Plot : _

_A new student transfers to class E...catch is she is an assasin_

* * *

><p><strong>Escaping Fate :<strong>

Anime : Bleach

_Plot :_

_"I died...I should be resting in peace but why am I inside a baby's body?" I didn't have a happy life...most of it was filled with the illusion of being happy but illusions don't last...they eventualy break and plunge you into an even harsher reality. Ever since I could remember I had a curse..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Hearts : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

Game : Kingdom Hearts

_Plot : _

_Lucy Heartfillia just lost her mother and hasn't left her room for six months until one day she decided to visit her grave. She started crying. "You really miss her , huh kid?" she wipped her tears to see a man wearing a black coat._

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Angel :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot : _

_Lucy, a girl that takes shit from no one and doesn't want to get involved with others managed to get Mirajane, the scout of Fairy Tail's talent angency's attention. Of course this will change Lucy's hidden agenda for the worse...or maybe the better._

* * *

><p><strong>Fiore's Wildcard :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot : _

_Shion Tsubaki , an odd name for an odd girl. The difference between her and other people is simple. She's an anti-hero with her own agenda. A self-centered mage who only cares about herself and uses others as her stepping stone. Add her to a guild with 'nakama' 'friendship' and 'family'. Will her beliefs change or will she stay the same?_

* * *

><p><strong>Gamer Girl :<strong>

Anime : One Piece

_Plot : Rose is a seventeen year old girl which has never lost once in her life gets stuck into One Piece by a mysterious boy named Terry who beat her at a game. Problem is she never asked to go to One Piece_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin Hitachiin : <strong>

Anime : Ouran

_Plot : My name's Karin Hitachiin and I moved back to Japan after my dad decided that I should start having more family time forcing me to say goodbye to everything I love and hate in America. Wait! It gets better! Instead of going to a public school like I did in America I was send to a school filled with rich kids! (note the sarcasm)_

* * *

><p><strong>Living a different life : <strong>

Anime : Naruto/ Fairy Tail

_Plot :Fairy Tail...was destroyed. Layla Heartfillia offered Lucy something which Lucy accepts. Read to find out (yes, I suck at summanary)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Red : <strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot : _

_Meet Akane Rei a girl with a lot of secrets which was found severly injured near Konoha and challenges the Hokage to a game. During this game she stumbles upon a certain someone and decides to stay at Konoha. Join her as she starts to learn about the will of fire_

* * *

><p><strong>Not a damsel in distress :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot: Lucy , a blond mage without a family or last name stumbled upon Natsu while travelling and was dragged by her wrist too join Fairy Tail_

* * *

><p><strong>Ouran's rising star :<strong>

Anime: Ouran

_Plot : A new idol named Zwei transfers to Ouran thanks to her manager. Lucky (?) her that the leader of a certain club is a big fan of hers and gets her tangled up in the famous host club! OC x ...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Pirate Princess : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail x One Piece

_Plot : A year has passed since the GMG and Fairy Tail became the strongest. During the year some mages became a couple while others continued to improve themselves by training or taking on more jobs. Lucy did the latter. However what if one day she walks into Fairy Tail only to see her whole guild has been beaten. What will she do? Read to find out_

* * *

><p><strong>Rebirth of the blue rose :<strong>

Anime: Fairy Tail

_Plot: Rose, a twenty-one year old woman died. She thought that once you die there's nothing left...everything that you had when you were alive just goes away. She didn't expect to be reborn in the body of Lucy Heartfillia. Fiction isn't reality...but now it is. However will she follow the plot? Probably not considering she doesn't want to be a damsel in distress and fall in love!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sisterly Bonds :<strong>

Anime: Death Note

_Plot: Alice is your not so average kid with a foul mouth , works for the mafia and has a huge sister complex. Now what would happen if she gets thrown into another world to save her and her sister's life?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Job : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail x Durarara!

_Plot: Lucy takes on a job on her birthday, it seemed simple enough and provided her a diamond key. Only she didn't know that she'd end up in a whole different place. Now she has to learn about vending machines ! Joking (not really) she has to learn to cope and find out who sent her there in the first place! Join her on her adventures in Ikebukuro_

* * *

><p><strong>The royal chair :<strong>

Anime: Shugo Chara

_Plot: Shortly after Amu became the Joker , the Guardians meets a mysterious girl. The way she acts makes them wonder if she's a friend or a foe. The girl in question thinks that all the things that's happening is..._

* * *

><p><strong>The key that connects :<strong>

Anime: Soul eater and Fairy Tail

_Plot:Fairy Tail took Lucy's keys hostage and forced her to do different things without complaining. Then one day they decided to get rid of her once and for all._

* * *

><p><strong>The princess and the Akatsuki:<strong>

Anime: Fairy Tail and Naruto

_Plot:On a job Lucy saves a group of odd cats. She decides to take responsibility and take them in her family. Of course the cats just happened to be the Akatsuki._

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Chance :<strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot: Ciara a girl who died in the most horrible way possible gets reborn in the Naruto world. There she has to learn that every single one of her actions may change the plot. Warning : if you don't like a mary-sue don't read_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wildcard of little garden :<strong>

Anime: Problem children are coming from another world,aren't they?

_Plot:_

_Cecilia a teenage girl living in an advanced Japan with an ability opposite to Izayoi's received a letter on her way to her father's. Getting thrown into another world is her early brithday gift as she meets other people with special abilities such as a perverted blond ,a rich girl, a quiet girl along with her cat and a she's in it for the lulz a.k.a her amusement_

* * *

><p><strong>This lazy dumbass can't be my brother!<strong>

Anime: Gintama

_Plot:_

_Shirley a girl with slight amnesia comes to Edo for a job with the Shinsengumi. They notice that she seems familiar but they didn't expect her to be the little sister of a lazy samurai_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THIS AND PLEASE COOPERATE<strong>_


End file.
